


Push the Limits

by Kissa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Bathing/Washing, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Boys In Love, Butts, First Love, First Time, Floor Sex, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Jace Wayland Deserves Nice Things, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Parabatai, Parabatai Bond, Recreational Drug Use, Top Jace Wayland, parabatai love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissa/pseuds/Kissa
Summary: In an attempt to loosen up enough so they can have sex, Alec and Jace turn to Seelie party drugs. The drugs deliver above expectations.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 13
Kudos: 36





	Push the Limits

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as a sequel to "Deep Shadows and Brilliant Highlights", but also as a standalone.  
> Warning: visual of a naked butt.

They’ve only tried this twice before, one time they got interrupted by a mission alert, and the second time, Alec pressured himself into hyperventilating and crying, worried sick about doing it badly and upsetting Jace.   
  
But now they just returned from the club, where one of Jace’s many Seelie friends brought them Seelie drugs to try and for once, after being explained the effects, Alec went for it. Especially since the stuff comes in lolly form and seeing Jace show heaven to one of those lollies with his lips and tongue made him want to get as fucked up on the stuff as possible and get Jace alone to enjoy the side effects.   
  
Now he’s kneeling on the cold floor of his room, his lips around the base of Jace’s cock. Looking up, he sees Jace nod and bury a hand in his hair, holding him in place. A brief understanding passes between them in silence and then Jace is thrusting for real, effectively fucking Alec’s mouth as he pleases.   
  
Alec closes his eyes and empties his mind. He’s nothing now, except for a toy for Jace’s pleasure. And as he switches off the stream of anxious thoughts and worries, pleasure and excitement fill every corner of his being. 

They lock eyes through it and Alec can tell when Jace is about to come, from the more erratic, shallow thrusts and the hand in his hair, which is now pulling harder.   
  
“Fuck,” he hears Jace growl, “you’re so hot like this.”   
  
He comes down Alec’s throat, in his mouth, on his lips, on his face and chest hair, until Alec looks properly ruined. 

Jace briefly disappears into the bathroom, bringing a warm, wet towel along and cleaning Alec gently.   
  
“Take off all your clothes and get on the bed.” Jace instructs, not letting Alec go without leaning down and kissing him slowly, deeply for long moments, until he earns some overwhelmed and urgent sounds.   
  
Alec undresses with military efficiency and gets on the bed on all fours.   
  
Jace can’t hold back a sigh and goes to run appreciative fingers down over Alec’s now bare butt.   
  
“Lie down normally and relax. This is not a test, Alec.”   
  
Alec lies down on his back and when he looks again, Jace is fully naked. How did he do that so quickly and so elegantly, without fumbling with his socks or belt?!   
  
And of course Jace is hard again, looking like a god in the pale moonlight, standing at the foot of the bed, then going around it to fetch something from the nightstand drawer.   
  
Alec feels his cheeks burn at realising what Jace got from there.   
  
But soon, his shame and worries are forgotten, as well as the tube that ends up somewhere near them on the blankets. All he can take in right now is Jace’s warm, naked skin on his, their hard cocks squashed together between their bodies, and Jace’s teeth on his neck, biting a mark into the side that is not carrying a rune. His lips soon cover the spot and suck, hard, sending spears of sharp pain and intense pleasure through Alec.   
  
Jace takes his time getting Alec into a boneless state, covering his skin in kisses, his lips claiming parts that Alec never thought would lend themselves to this kind of attention, but soon he is shaking like a leaf, breathlessly pleading with Jace not to stop. 

Alec pulls Jace closer, parting his legs to make room for him where he belongs. This earns him a smile from Jace, right in the middle of the kiss they are currently sharing, and Jace starts to grind his hips into Alec’s, making their cocks slide against each other.   
  
Alec is so gone, he knows he will come just from the closeness and the delicious friction while all his senses are flooded with Jace. 

Jace kneels up between Alec’s legs and Alec blushes when he realises where Jace is looking - and then slick fingers caress him there and he glitches. Just like that, it only matters that Jace doesn’t stop and touches him more, spreading him open so they can finally be one.   
  
It feels like ages before Jace judges him ready, and by now Alec feels like he could easily take Jace’s whole hand, but he’s glad he’s not calling the shots right now.   
  
The breath is knocked right out of him when Jace enters him and leans over for a kiss.   
  
“You feel so good… angel, so tight and hot. And all mine,” Jace pants out, sounding overwhelmed himself.   
  
They lie like that, joined and holding on to each other tightly, kissing softly until the edge is off and Jace trusts himself to move.   
  
They both had their ideas of how it would be to finally take each other in as part of themselves, but no one could have told them how daunting the very intimacy of it would be. It is one thing when Nephilim join, perhaps for love, or for making a baby, and a whole different story when two parabatai do the same. Now both Jace and Alec know why the Clave forbids it - the feeling of undistilled divinity flowing through them is so perfect and so pure, way above the worries and calculations of a Nephilim’s daily life, above fear and above duty too.   
  
Before, it felt like they were oysters, receiving a piece of the other’s soul and building a pearl armour around it, but now their souls flow into each other like endless fluids, like the subtle matter filling the space between atoms. It’s crushing and lifting them back up, and it threatens to burn them out of existence with the sheer intensity of it.   
  
Luckily, it is Jace who figures out the way to switch off that overwhelming connection first, showing Alec how to do so as well.   
  
There are tears sparkling in their eyes and their hands become entwined on the sheets on either side of them. On the next inward thrust, Alec comes hard, his lips forming Jace’s name in a silent scream.   
  
It’s only the beginning, as he finds out. The maddening friction, the closeness, the feeling of being filled and claimed, finally, by his one true love, it’s all so much for his inexperienced body, which is used to waiting for erections to go away on their own and coming in his pants. Nothing he fantasized of came even close to what having Jace inside him actually feels like.   
  
But he is still a being of flesh and blood, one who can feel the effects of over-exertion and being drained. As soon as Jace pulls out, Alec rolls over on one side, trying to collect himself, not even caring now that Jace is inspecting his well used entrance and rubbing more lube into it.   
  
Part of him is ready to go to sleep and wake up fresh and go at it again. Another part of him just wants to give Jace all he wants, right now. He doesn’t care that it was his first time and in his mind that should have a beginning and an end, easily to wrap his mind around. But when he imagined that, he had no idea of how the connection he and Jace share would change.   
  
Jace seems to be clearer on how he wants things to progress than him, and he herds Alec out of bed and towards the shower.   
  
Alec is still unsure on his feet and he trips, barely catching himself before he faceplants into the cold floor. When he turns to look at Jace, he sees the dark veil that falls over Jace’s usually bright eyes. Jace bites his lips and looks over Alec’s naked form at his feet.   
  
It’s like a big cat stalking its prey and zeroing in, and Alec feels a shiver go through him. Normally, he would try to cover himself with his hands in such a vulnerable position, but the way Jace is watching him, paired with the Seelie drugs thrumming in his veins, make him spread his legs instead and offer himself to his parabatai’s lustful gaze.   
  
Jace smiles, the gentleness in the smile in contrast with the intense look of desire he wore until just now. With perfect balance, he raises a leg and lets the foot caress over Alec’s cock, the amused smile not leaving his features as he watches Alec, propped up on his elbows, throw his head back and close his eyes to enjoy the feeling. He kneads carefully, feeling the organ fill against his sole and toes, but most of all, reveling in Alec’s easy and eager acceptance of the treatment. When he kneels between Alec’s legs and grips his now hard cock a bit too tightly, it only earns him a small mewl of surprise and a wanton thrust upward into his fist.   
  
He cannot make himself wait any longer and he slips back inside Alec, no longer holding back for fear of making the bed creak too loudly or break. The floor can take the full force of his lust, as can Alec. 

Jace changes their positions soon, wanting to watch Alec impale himself onto his cock on his own, wanting to savour the look of his lover, lost to all the sensations coursing through them and still controlling how deep and how hard he takes Jace.  
  
“Don’t come until I say you may.” He presses out, making it almost impossible for Alec to obey, although Alec nods at once.   
  
There will never be a more beautiful sight, he thinks, than that of Alec lost to the pleasure they share, his skin shining with a sheen of sweat from exertion, his brow furrowed in concentration, his lips dark red from him biting them so often.

When he next changes their position, he maneuvers them in such a way that he does not have to leave Alec’s body, and soon he has his parabatai pinned to the floor onto his belly.   
  
“Please, Jace...I need… I’m c-” Alec pants out, sliding on the shiny, smooth surface beneath him with every one of Jace’s thrusts. “Fuck! Jace, please!!!”   
  
“No. Wait.” Jace’s unimpressed voice crushes him. Right now it seems impossible to hold back.   
  
And the bastard also slides two fingers into Alec’s mouth, laughing softly when Alec sucks on them at once, moaning around them. 

Alec sobs when he feels teeth in the nape of his neck, and Jace only stops biting into his skin to whisper “you can come now” in his ear, going right back to biting and fucking him.   
  
This time, Alec passes out from the intensity of it, distantly feeling Jace come inside him as he slips away from consciousness. He doesn’t see Jace carefully disengage himself from him and sit up to watch him, taking in the results of his good work.   
  
When Alec comes to, he’s in a tub full of fragrant warm water and in Jace’s arms, being tenderly washed. Jace’s fingers slide across his scalp, massaging and rubbing shampoo into the hair while soft lips leave tender prints onto his neck and shoulders. 

Alec still can’t properly feel the contours of his body and he still feels like he is a nutshell and Jace is the ocean he floats on. The Seelie drugs are wearing off gradually and coming down is as nice as tripping on them. 

And the best part is, they had an amazing first time and now he knows for sure Jace is as smitten with him as he is with Jace.   
  
They’re going to be alright. For once, Alec can’t bring himself to worry. 


End file.
